


You are perfection, my only direction

by majmu



Series: Aristocracy AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocrat AU, Basically they have sex in a stable, Beggars can't be choosers, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Tender Sex, my heart is so full
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmu/pseuds/majmu
Summary: “If… I can…” he said quietly, his fingers pushing up André's sleeve and wrapping around his wrist so loosely it couldn’t be called a grip.“You can keep asking as long as you need, but the answer is always yes. Please”, André whispered the last word, pressing closer.
Relationships: André (majmu)/Asher (Namarikonda)
Series: Aristocracy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574023
Kudos: 9





	You are perfection, my only direction

**Author's Note:**

> [André](https://refsheet.net/majmu/Andre)   
>  [Asher](https://refsheet.net/Namarikonda/asher)

Horses didn’t smell as bad as they had in the beginning. Maybe André was getting used to the smell. 

Hopefully it didn’t stick to his clothes, though. No matter how much he had ‘stable clothes’, with some bad luck the stench would be on his skin soon. And hair, God his hair.

The horses were almost all outside this time of the day and week - no one went to ride on a Tuesday. So it was quiet and calm inside the stable. 

André walked slowly and carefully to keep his steps quiet. He could hear straw being broken up and spread around one of the stalls. There was no way it was someone other than the stablekeeper himself.

Despite his calm approach, André could soon see Asher’s head pop up from between the bars of the stall walls. There was straw dust floating around in the air, but it seemed like this particular stall was extra clean. No weird smells.

Asher stared at him for a solid few seconds, before he spluttered and moved next to the bars.

“André? What are you doing here?” 

André smiled and stepped closer, resting his leather gloved hand on the bars next to Asher.

“I heard Tuesdays were quiet, so I came to see you. Cleaning up?”

“Not really, I’m making a foaling stall for one of the broodmares. She’s due this month so…”

André could fill in the missing words, thank you. He didn’t need to think about horses pushing out smaller horses.

Asher placed his own hand on the bar too, just under André’s. It looked like he’d wanted to touch it, but changed his mind midway through.

André, instead, moved his hand lower, gently placing it over Asher’s. Then he pressed closer to the wall between them.

“It does seem cleaner in here. Just a bit… dusty”, he hummed. He could see dust particles absolutely everywhere, thanks to the sunlight coming from a window at the back wall. 

Asher seemed unsure, but in a way that was impossibly charming to André. He leaned closer, and André slipped his other hand through the bars to pull him in. André could feel the coolness of the metal bar against his cheek, but that barely registered when he tasted Asher’s lips. 

Asher melted against him and gave him shy, small kisses. André felt his other hand come up and touch his chin, but so softly it was barely there. Maybe he was afraid that his dirty hand would leave a mark on André’s skin.

He felt warm everywhere, and felt like this barrier was here to stop himself from making questionable decisions. 

Luckily, there was an open door two meters to the side.

André pulled back and squeezed Asher’s hand on the bar. 

“I need to wash my hands”, Asher blurted and pulled his hand away. André leaned against the wall casually as Asher rounded out of the stall, red from the face and eyes on everywhere else but André. 

He went outside, and André tried to think if he should follow. He straightened up and looked around. There was just one horse inside, and it was in the farthermost stall. 

He’d taken a few steps towards the front doorway, when Asher came back. His hands were dripping with water that he tried to shake off. He probably still remembered when André commented that drying your clean hands on a dirty shirt wasn’t the best idea. He felt bad for that.

André pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Asher with a smile. Asher didn’t seem keen on the thought of using the ornamental white and blue piece of cloth to dry his hands, but accepted it hesitantly. He wiped his hands with it. 

“I hope you wanted to clean your hands to hold me”, André said under his breath. 

Asher almost dropped the handkerchief, but caught it and stepped closer. André looked up to him with half closed eyelids, feeling his heart beat faster when Asher looked back. 

Asher took his hand carefully and put the damp fabric against André’s palm. 

“If… I can…” he said quietly, his fingers pushing up André's sleeve and wrapping around his wrist so loosely it couldn’t be called a grip. 

André tossed the handkerchief to the side. Asher’s attention went to it for a moment, clearly worried that it was on the dirty floor now, but when André made a small sound his eyes returned right back to where they needed to be.

“You can keep asking as long as you need, but the answer is always yes.  _ Please _ ”, André whispered the last word, pressing closer. 

Asher looked torn, but not with if he was going to kiss André or not. He looked at the doorway, then at the stable, before he sighed frustratedly and pulled André with him to the open stall.

He closed the door almost completely, and André had only managed to start unbuttoning his shirt when Asher pressed him carefully but firmly against the wall. 

André was seeing stars even before Asher’s hands cupped his face. His sigh of relief was cut off with a kiss, but he also forgot that he needed to breathe at all that moment. The need to slide down the wall almost overpowered him, but then Asher pushed his thigh between his, knee against the wall.

André could have cried from how impossibly lucky he was. He pushed his hands into Asher’s hair and grinded uncertainty against his thigh. Asher just pushed back gently, adjusting to his movements.

The need for air came back at some point, and André had to turn his head to the side to breathe. Asher was trembling slightly against him, but moved to give kisses to his neck instead. His breath was hot even when it puffed against André’s also warm skin, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of a curious tongue. He was so careful André felt weak at the knees.

Asher could put his mouth on any part of his body and he’d thank God for it.

André moved his hands to his buttons again, fingers shaky but so familiar with the movement that he managed to strip the first layer of clothing fairly fast. The jacket fell to the stall floor, and Asher’s hand hovered over his when he started to take off the second layer, wanting to help but not really having the knowledge or confidence to do so. His kisses had turned absentminded and mostly to André’s jawline, as if he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the strip of skin slowly becoming visible under André’s hands.

When the shirt was open, Asher helped André push it off his shoulders. Asher started kissing his collarbones, having to move his leg from between André’s to keep his balance as he did so. 

André was so hard as he stood there, being worshipped like this by the man he’d waited for all his life. 

He lifted Asher’s face up gently with his hand, and kissed him again. Asher’s hands came to rest on his waist and side, holding him like something that needed to be held in place or supported. One of those was more right - his knees were still wobbly.

“Let’s… down”, André muttered between the kisses, mind too hazy to even start making proper sentences. Asher shuddered and lowered himself down to his knees, blinking up at André with an impossibly beautiful look on his face. His hands moved to André’s thigh and the buttons on the front of his trousers, and André felt a hot and cold wave pass him. He slid down before Asher could start unbuttoning them. The straws poked at his back, but he barely felt it.

“I can’t stand anymore”, André whispered, an unfamiliar tremble in his voice from anticipation. Asher breathed out through his nose and came closer, greeting André with a slow kiss and a thumb petting his cheek gently. André moved his thighs apart slowly, until Asher moved and settled between them hesitantly. 

There was a moment that they just breathed hard and looked at each other, and André was hoping so hard it wasn’t going to end here. He felt like he was filled to the brim. He ached.

Maybe Asher saw the worry in his eyes, because he leaned down to kiss André’d chest all over again. He was avoiding the nipples, André noticed.

He carefully brought his hand to rest under Asher’s jaw, and directed him to the side. He could feel Asher’s breath over one of his nipples, before he kissed it carefully. André’s beath shuddered.

“ _ Please… _ ” he sighed, eyes closed and one of his arms covering his eyes. Asher’s breath was also shaking as he looked at André’s reaction, before putting his mouth down and licking slightly more roughly. 

André’s hips bucked up, hitting Asher’s lower stomach. He felt immediately embarrassed, but Asher seemed entranced as he straightened up to look at André. His hair was a perfect mess and his lips a bit puffy, and André just  _ yearned _ . He just didn’t know what for, exactly.

Settling down in a more comfortable position, André tugged at the hem of Asher’s shirt, his hand moving under it and over Asher’s flat stomach. Asher shied away from the touch slightly, but didn’t stop André from bunching the shirt up. 

It took a moment of silent persuasion, but finally Asher took his shirt off. He had freckles everywhere, but now André just wanted to kiss them all. He had no extra over his bones and lean muscles, and André just wanted to keep him in his soft bed and feed him good meals until the edges on his body smoothened out.

As if to hide his upper body, Asher lied down on André, chest to chest, and kissed him again. André wrapped his arms around Asher, feeling uneven texture on Asher’s back. But Asher didn’t react other than by kissing him harder, and he could only focus on the feeling of something pressing against his groin. 

It was obvious what it was, but André still felt a wave of ecstasy when he grinded up and Asher sighed into his mouth sharply. He started slowly grinding down as a response, and André almost came right there. He wrapped his legs around Asher’s hips and moved with him, orgasm inching closer with their every little movement and breath against each other’s mouths. 

Asher started to move faster, and André tried to keep himself from coming because he needed this. So bad. He didn’t want for it to end.

When Asher slammed against him, hard, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He came with a keen, hands coming down to grab fistfuls of straw instead of clawing at Asher’s skin. Asher only pushed two more times before he, too, came to a stuttering halt. He didn’t make a noise other than releasing the breath he had been holding, and then gasping to catch it.

It sounded like they’d been seriously running with how both their chests heaved and skin was burning up. They didn’t move for a while, pressed against each other and catching their breaths. Both of their minds were blissfully empty, until the cool air started to feel cool again against their damp bodies.

Asher moved from between André’s thighs slowly, but André was still too tired to move them. He just lied there, staring at Asher more content than he’d probably even been in his life.

Asher pulled his shirt on and lied next to André, head partially over André’s bicep. André moved down enough so that his bicep was completely under Asher, and then rolled to his side to press his face into Asher’s hair.

The afterglow was complete silence, if you didn’t count the sound of one horse in the back eating hay. André wanted to fall asleep, but at the same time knew he absolutely shouldn’t.

“Asher?” someone called outside.

Both their eyes snapped open, and Asher jumped up. He had straw in his hair, but otherwise looked almost normal. No damp spot or anything discriminating on his trousers. André looked at his shirt and jacket lying on the straws and cringed.

Asher gave André a spooked look, and André gestured at his hair. He carded his fingers through it, straws falling off. André gave him a thumbs up.

Asher slipped out of the stall, while André started to button up his shirt with weak fingers. His trousers were starting to feel uncomfortable, but it was overshadowed by the giddy feeling of what just happened.

He shuffled closer to the wall when he heard two people stepping inside the stable. 

“I know what you were doing, Asher. Seriously, sleeping in the straw? You need to sleep during the night, not the day, son. Foolishness.”

It was Asher’s father. Asher was stuttering out some explanations, but it seemed like the older man didn’t even listen. André slowly pulled his jacket on. 

“N-no, I was spreading the straw, I couldn’t hear you at first! What do you need?”

André picked straw from his hair and clothes, listening to where the two were going. The sound of a stall door opening could be heard from the other side of the stable, and André heard from their voices that at least the father had stepped into the stall with the one horse.

André slipped out of the stall, making eye contact with Asher before he walked quietly to pick up the handkerchief he’d dropped earlier. 

Asher stared at him, clearly not listening to whatever his father was rambling about in the stall. He looked like he was making a decision, and finally turned to his father.

“Just a moment, father.”

Then he jogged towards André, making a fake surprised sound.

“Mister André, you’ve arrived! Please excuse my tardiness, uh, let’s talk outside.”

André saw Asher’s father poking his head out curiously, but he quickly pretended not to notice and just smiled coolly at Asher as they stepped outside.

“I’m  _ so _ sorry for my father”, Asher said immediately, voice so low it was almost a whisper. André just laughed and grabbed his hand.

“It’s fine. I’m still in heaven.”

Asher blushed hard and didn’t seem to know where to look, but he looked happy too. André let go but couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Does you father usually visit on Tuesdays?”

“No, I don’t know what got into him today.”

“Then I might visit next Tuesday, too.”

Asher took a deep breath and held it for a moment.

“Please. If you can.”

André smiled at that so hard his eyes squinted.


End file.
